1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and computer program for secure input for a mobile device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and computer program product for secure input for a mobile device using a tilt sensor.
2. Description of Background
Many Internet applications such as email, banking, and various other applications require user names and passwords for logging into and accessing websites. Previously, as most Internet accessible devices required a wired connection, passwords could be securely typed with little concern regarding who is watching the typist enter his or her user name and password.
With the proliferation of wireless devices and mobile Internet use comes an abundance of applications requiring usernames and passwords entered via mobile devices. While the use of mobile devices is extremely convenient; they are also proving to be a security risk, allowing users to enter passwords in crowded locations where other people can oversee the passwords they are typing. Bystanders may watch the keystrokes that a user makes on their wireless device or may observe the screen of the wireless device. Consider the difficulty of entering a password for a web application via a cell phone on a crowded street, airport, or subway while being certain nobody is observing your keystrokes.
Currently, some keypads of wireless devices have an electronic output that can only be seen by the user directly in front of it. In other wireless devices the input keypad scrambles the entry data of each key on the keypad so that it is different each time. For example, during each data entry session the numerical button for “1” corresponds to a different key. These methods, however, are expensive and impractical for mobile devices, as they are expensive and cumbersome for users.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a secure yet easy method of securely entering information via mobile devices.